


Am I Cool

by Alfreedom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a stupid meh, M/M, alfred tripped and fell and i feel bad lol, cool Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfreedom/pseuds/Alfreedom
Summary: Alfred's worried that Arthur's friends don't like him.





	Am I Cool

**Author's Note:**

> WIP from May 2018  
> Finished Feb 2019

It’s been a couple weeks since they started dating and Alfred was growing a little weary. Not really by the relationship itself or Arthur but rather… their company.

Arthur was always hanging around his own group of friends whenever they saw each other and while he trusted Arthur and his friends. He still couldn’t help but feel… awkward around them. In the sense that there’s Arthur, a cool, rebel hairdresser with a motorbike but is dating Alfred, the lazy toll gate officer… yeah not really the best introduction.

It wasn’t like Arthur’s friends made him feel out of place or said anything but he still could sense it. As a hermit, he didn’t have much human interaction outside of video games; in fact, he _avoided_ it at all costs. It wasn’t like he had anxiety, it was more like he was just awkward and therefore, hated awkward situations.

This was probably the reason why he was 19 and still a virgin (not like he minded, really… video games were better).

Anyway, the people Arthur would usually hang around were well, people like him. They all dyed their hair or had tattoos and piercings, some smoked and they were all just intimidating if Arthur wasn’t there with them. And over time, Alfred slowly started to get a little nervous about his appearance and what he did around them. Of course he wanted a good reputation yeah but he also wanted to look cool enough for Arthur’s friends. He didn’t want Arthur to suddenly break up with him because he was some nerd (or because Arthur was being made fun of because of him).

So instead of voicing his concerns and thoughts to Arthur like most people would do, he sprayed parts of his hair red and put fake piercings in his ears; even wearing his old clothes from his edgy 14 year old phases, sporting band tees and checkered shoes. Looking at himself in the mirror at the end of the day, he cringed. This _definitely_ wasn’t what he wanted to wear everyday just to impress Arthur(‘s friends) but if it meant that he wouldn’t feel so out of place then it was worth it.

When the time came to see Arthur after he was done with his shift, he nervously shuffled to the corner where they usually hung out. And before turning to meet them he pulled off his glasses and made an appearance.

The first reactions from the group were either widened eyes or silence. It didn’t take long for Arthur to turn around and scrunch up his face in confusion as he tried to recognize him.

“...Alfred?” He asked, unsure.

“Uh, h-hey guys,” Alfred mentally scolded himself for the stutter.

The rest of the group greeted him as normal but then resumed to their normal conversation. At that, Alfred was a little annoyed. Didn’t they see how different he was? Did he just waste his time and embarrass himself? (Yes. He did.)

However, Arthur was still looking at him, his thick brows furrowed as he frowned. Alfred was a little scared to sit down but if he left that would be just weird, so he slowly took a seat next to Arthur.

“You look different,” was all Arthur said after a few seconds.

“Is that… a good thing?”

Arthur didn’t respond and turned away making Alfred’s heart sink, was this a mistake? Why didn’t anyone seem happy about this? He could finally fit it!

Sighing, he pulled out his phone and blinked at the screen, trying to see through the brightness without his glasses. He felt tempted to put them on but he went this far already, best to just go with it until they all leave.

But after 20 minutes he soon got bored and stood up. “I’m gonna go home now, uh… bye.”

No one responded besides one person who waved him off. Alfred bit his lip and stood up to leave when he tripped on Arthur’s bag, making him fall forward onto the ground with a loud thud and cry.

The chattering stopped as he felt eyes glue onto him. Arthur was quick to his side, checking to see if he was hurt. Alfred’s eyes began to water but he wiped his face to not cry. _Don’t make it worse._ He scolded himself.

“Alfred, you okay?” Arthur asked quietly.

“I’m good, I’m good,” Alfred stood up and regained his balance. He was about to brush it off and leave when he suddenly felt Arthur grab onto his hand.

“I’m leaving with him,” Arthur told the others before turning to lead Alfred to his house.

The walk to Arthur’s apartment was short but quiet, neither of them said a word let alone look at each other. When they arrived and went inside it wasn’t any different, but as Arthur sat him down and began wiping his face with a damp towel, he finally spoke up.

“What’s going on?”

Alfred halted, that wasn’t the first thing he expected to be asked.

“What do you mean─” he started but was cut off.

“The hair? The… outfit?” Arthur gestured towards him. “Are these fake piercings?” He poked at his ear to which Alfred swatted his hand away.

“Don’t touch them!”

Arthur stepped back and let out an exasperated sigh. Alfred could barely make out him taking out his glasses (that he carelessly neglected at the mall) and handing them to him.

“Alfred…” Arthur started, looking like he was going to admonish him before pausing. “What are you doing?”

“I… am I cool?”

Arthur blinked. “What?”

“It’s just that, y’know,” Alfred made a motion with his hands. “Your friends and you─ _especially_ you─ are just… you do cool things and have cool jobs and all and I’m just… meh…”

“You’re a stupid meh but what do you mean? Why would that matter?”

“I feel like your friends are silently judging me…” Alfred trailed off.

He didn’t get an immediate response making him slightly nervous but Arthur sighed, sitting down next to him.

“Do you really think I care about what my friends think about you?” He asked quietly.

“No─ yes─ I don’t know!” Alfred clenched his fists.

Arthur looked over at him and held his hand, his fingers rubbing his knuckles. “You shouldn’t though, if they don’t think you’re ‘cool’ or whatever─ who cares?”

“I do!” Alfred cried. “It really sucks when I, a lame virgin toll gate officer is seen next to you and you’re… awesome, and hot, and cool and… what if they tell you things?”

“What kind of things?”

“You know… like if they make fun of you because of me or something…”

Arthur let go of his hand and cracked his knuckles. “If they did, I’d knee them in the stomach.”

“Hah─”

“I’m serious, Alfred,” Arthur made him face his way. “And maybe that’s true, you aren’t ‘as cool’ as me in their eyes but Alfred, shouldn’t my opinion of you be more valid than of someone who won’t appreciate you?”

Alfred shrugged, not knowing what to say which made Arthur bite his lip.

“I love you, Alfred,” he started. “I don’t care if you’re not like me or my friends in fact, I love you _because_ you’re not like me or my friends, you’re so much better.”

Blushing, Alfred looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. “You really mean that?”

Arthur nodded.

“I’m sorry… I was just… scared you’d leave me if I wasn’t cool enough,” he mumbled.

Arthur gently cupped his cheek and leaned forward. “Never,” he whispered, pressing his lips against Alfred’s.

-

-

-

“I still can’t believe you own a ‘Linkin Park’ shirt though─”

“Shut up! I was going through a phase!”

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1227
> 
> Was first a WIP from May 2018 until I found it yesterday and finished it so if any of the writing looks.. really really bad and awkward- that's why lol
> 
> -b


End file.
